


hello stranger

by realfolkblues



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are rappers, Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Idk what happened, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Was supposed to be a drabble, hyunlix are their fans, i think?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfolkblues/pseuds/realfolkblues
Summary: in which hyunjin has the concert experience every other 3racha fan could only dream of.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	hello stranger

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this tweet: https://twitter.com/jjaenius/status/1289187672284569601

This is a scene fit for fireworks. The feeling of youth didn’t simply linger in the air—it rushed through it, the intensity enough to form a tornado if it was possible. The sound of excited screaming and even more excited footsteps rang through the entire space, so loud that both Hyunjin and Felix were sure that the whole world could hear them.

Hyunjin ran and ran, his strong grip on Felix’s hand never loosening. He kept on pulling his friend through the crowd, until they were right in front of the barricade, Felix slumping over it to catch his breath.

“I—cannot believe—that we’re going to watch 3RACHA,” Felix let out in between gasps. “We—we unworthy mortals.” Felix remembers when he and Hyunjin would illegally stream concert audio. The most recent memory was a festival they streamed together in a café because they just couldn’t wait to go home—the day Hyunjin almost yelled, “Holy _fuck_ Han Jisung!” in front of at least 50 other people.

“Holy _shit_ , we’re breathing the same air as _gods_!” Hyunjin screamed, trying to speak above the noise—or that’s his excuse, when in reality he’s just so excited he can barely contain himself. “If I die tell Jisung I love him!”

“What if he’s your cause of death?”

The lights dimmed, and for once Hyunjin wasn’t scared of the dark, because he knew what was going to come next. The three people he’d wanted to see for so damn long.

Screams ran through the air. Electricity ran through Hyunjin’s veins.

And suddenly, a “Hm, hello?” followed by the entire venue yelling, “ATTENTION!”

Hyunjin found himself reaching for Felix’s hand, anything to convince himself that this was _real_ , that he was really _there,_ that in front of him was _the_ Han Jisung. When he saw Felix’s bright smile, heard his voice yelling, “ _CB97!_ ” over and over, he knew that this was _real_ , that he _wasn’t dreaming_ , that _holy shit, these people are real, and I’m here with them, and oh my fucking god I think I’m going to lose it._

So he did lose it.

He yelled at the top of his lungs, his hand still gripping Felix’s as they jumped up and down together. Everything seemed like a blur, Hyunjin wasn’t even sure if he was alive. His mind was hazy, he doesn’t even know if the lyrics that he were yelling were correct or not. But damn, he was having fun. For the first time in a long time, he was dancing freely, having the time of his life.

He wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world.

On top of the stage, Jisung was feeling the same thrill. Hyunjin could see it in the way he was almost taunting the audience, making provocative gestures beckoning screams out of the hundreds of fans present there.

Hyunjin didn’t realise how many songs had passed. He was on a concert high, his mind hazy and unable to think of anything other than what was happening in front of him.

Also, he just saw Jisung lift his shirt. Could you really blame him for not being able to think?

The concert ends a little too soon. Next to Hyunjin, Felix is whining, _hard_. He was yelling and yelling, _“We want more! We want more!”_ His whining turned into excitement quickly, though, when the entire section started chanting along with him, Hyunjin joining in with a bright smile, draping his arm over Felix’s shoulder and waving his lightstick wildly. Slowly, the chanting turned into “Encore! Encore! Encore!”

The three boys on the stage huddled together, seemingly in a discussion. The fan’s cheering didn’t stop until Jisung raised his hand, motioning for them to calm down a little bit. He brought his mic to his mouth, and what he said next made the whole venue lose their minds.

“How do you feel about _Maze of Memories_?”

Jisung flashed his gummy smile at the audience as Chan announced the song. As soon as the music started, they were hyping each other up on stage, adrenaline running through their veins. The feeling of youth, strong as a tornado, was back.

“Holy _fuck_!” Felix yelled mid-song, shaking the living hell out of Hyunjin. “Hyunjin look! _LOOK!_ HOLY FUCKING SHIT!”

It took Hyunjin a while to register what was going on, and what Felix was pointing at, but as soon as he did, he lost it, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Jisung had jumped off the stage.

He was rapping right in front of Hyunjin’s section, charisma oozing out of him. Eyerolls, hand gestures, everything. If he’d lifted his shirt again, then it would’ve been the most dangerous performance Hyunjin has ever seen in his life.

Everything happened so fast that Hyunjin didn’t have the time to register it. But somehow in the middle of his rap, he leaned forward against the barricade, right in front of Hyunjin, and licked his lips. Felix was screaming even louder—if that was even possible—as Jisung moved backwards with a smirk, continuing his verse.

Hyunjin felt dizzy. So dizzy. For some reason, Jisung’s presence in front of him was like a cold breeze—one that was foreign, but not unpleasant. But it still managed to kick anything that was in his mind out of his head, replacing it with Jisung, Jisung, _Jisung_. He felt like he was going insane, his breath knocked out of him. He fell to the ground, with everyone around him saying, “Are you okay?”, “Oh my god, do you need help?” or something of the like.

“Well,” Hyunjin started when they were in the car, his voice obviously hoarse, his throat parched. “That was something.” Felix wasn’t listening, though, engrossed in whatever was on his phone screen. “Hello? Earth to Lee Felix?”

“You should see this,” Felix said, shoving the phone into Hyunjin’s face, showing him a tweet Jisung had uploaded as soon as the concert ended.

_@j_one: to the boy at the festival section with the long blonde hair, you’re very cute. also yes i have a crush_

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i'm not fully satisfied with this but i couldn't get the thought out of my head, so. yeah.  
> twt - fantaisiesign


End file.
